battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 4: "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Reveal Trailer
The Battlefield 4: "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Trailer is the first gameplay trailer released for Battlefield 4 to the public. The trailer was shown a few hours before in events hosted at the Game Developers Conference 2013 in San Fransisco and at an event held in Stockholm, Sweden. Description Battlefield 4 will release Fall 2013. The "Fishing in Baku" video is shot entirely in-game and is the first glimpse of the human, dramatic, and believable single player campaign in Battlefield 4. Available for pre-order now. Synopsis Tombstone-3—a four-man unit led by Staff Sergeant Dunn—escapes Baku, Azerbaijan with valuable intelligence. The player controls Recker, and is assisted by Irish and Pac. Following a messy rendezvous at a safehouse, with Irish having to fend off dogs and Russian infantry in an open street, they plot their escape. Their primary mode of extraction is a UH-1Y Venom ("Firebird 2-1") piloted by Hawkins, who leads them towards a factory. Tombstone-3 encounters a patrol halfway across a field, but manages to commandeer a VDV Buggy with Hawkins providing close air support. Inside the factory, the team ascends to the roof for extraction, but their escape is foiled by a Mi-28 Havoc that destroys the factory and Firebird 2-1. They struggle to free Dunn, who is pinned underneath factory debris near the burning wreck of Firebird 2-1. A local worker arrives by car, but is turned away by Irish. Dunn demands that Recker help free him by amputating his trapped leg. The Havoc returns, opening fire as the team drags the unconscious Dunn towards the car. They lead the chopper on a chase down a coastal road towards a secondary extraction point, and manage to bring it down with a grenade launcher. But as they dodge the Havoc's wreckage, their own vehicle plunges into the Caspian Sea. Trapped inside and sinking, the reawakened (and re-pinned) Dunn orders the team to abandon him. (This scene is pre-viewed at the start of the trailer.) Elsewhere, senior US staff regret the loss of Dunn, as the intelligence merely confirms their suspicions of an alliance between Russia and a Chinese Admiral Chai(?). The US Navy Captain (presumably in command of a Task Force in the Pacific) is then ordered to continue towards China as planned. The video concludes with a montage of scenes, many of which were hinted at on the Battlefield web page. Equipment Transcript The trailer starts off with "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler being played. EA PRESENTS A DICE GAME FISHING IN BAKU The trailer stays in a black screen until it slowly shows a scene being underwater, which then moves back to the view of the player behind a steering wheel, known as Recker. Dunn: Huh, I don't wanna die to this song. Huh... Pac: Hey Irish, you know what kind of fish they have in Baku? It is known that Recker and his squad are trapped in an SUV underwater. Irish: What do you think of this, Sergeant? Hey, Recker. Recker turns around to face Irish. Irish: Recker, you conscious? Get back in the game, man, stay with me. Recker then turns around to face Dunn. Dunn: (To Recker) Nice play, Recker. That is some of the finest driving I've ever seen. Right there until the end. (To Pat) Hit the light, Pac. Pac turns on the car's interior lights, which shows that the SUV they're in is upside down. Pac: Huh, shit. Irish attempts to move his car seat away from Dunn, who is stuck below it. Irish: Shit, the seat won't budge. Pac: You're not dead, Sergeant. Dunn: Irish, worst thing to do in a situation like this is panic. Irish: (To Dunn) Don't talk like that, you stay that crap out from me. (To Recker) Help me move this seat, man. Pac: We're still sinking. Irish: Shit! We'll get you out of here, Dunn. You hear me? Pac: How, man? The doors are closed shut. The cracking of the SUV's windows can be heard. Irish: Shit! Dunn: This isn't supposed to happen, Irish. Dunn gives Recker his MP-412 REX. Dunn: Recker, take my gun. Irish: The fuck you doin'? The fuck you thinkin'? Dunn: For the wolf to survive, it chews off on its leg. Fire! Irish: Negative, don't do it! Dunn: Now, Recker! Shoot at the window. That's an order! Irish: Don't you fucking do it, Recker! Dunn: Save yourselves. Get out of here. Get out of here! Recker starts to point the MP-412 at the front window, which starts to crack even more. Irish: This is fucking bullshit, man! You hear me? Dunn: Shoot at the window or we all die! Recker shoots at the window, which causes the scene to fade to black. 13:40 MINUTES EARLIER The scene changes to Recker trying to open a door in an old school. He gives up and chooses to explore the rest of the school. As he walks down a flight of stairs, he checks the inside of a magazine he has for his M16A3/A4. The magazine appears to be empty, so he places it back in his weapon and explores more. The HUD then appears, showing a mini-map and the ammo counter. Reach Safe House Recker hides from an enemy checking the basement window in front of him. Once the enemy moves on, he continues on through a partly flooded hallway. When he climbs up two flights of stairs, he checks the windows for any enemies outside. He then chooses to open a door in to an empty room. When he moves on to the neighboring room, he spots a group of enemies through a hole on the floor. The enemies are Russian, as chatter can be heard in their language. As Recker opens a door to get out of the room, a few pigeons fly out in front of him. He moves along, until he is taken hold of by Pac, who mistakes Recker for an enemy. Pac: (Holding Recker at gunpoint) Drop it! (Puts down his pistol) Damn it, Recker, I almost shot you in the face. Dunn then comes into the same room through another door, prompting Pac and Recker to point their guns at him. Dunn: Ease up, Pac! Where the hell you've been? Pac: After the hand-off went pear-shaped, I came straight here. They were Russians, right? Spec Ops? One second they're there, the next they're not. Dunn: Take deep breaths, son. The intel? Pac searches for something in his vest. Pac: Yeah, yeah, I got it. Dunn: Nice one. (Checks through a window) Shit, it's already daylight. We gotta get to the extraction point. You got a twenty on Irish? Pac: I thought he was with you. Dunn: Breaking radio silence. (Speaks on radio) Tombstone 3, Tombstone Actual, what's your twenty? Irish: (Through radio) Tombstone Actual, inbound from the north. Coming in hot. Requesting cover fire... on my retreat. Dunn and Pac take out the wooden boards that are mostly covering the windows. Dunn: (To Irish) Alright there, we got ya. (To Recker) Recker, get up here. Get ready. Irish: You got my ass? Dunn: Pac, Recker, we gotta cover Irish. Protect Irish: Provide Covering Fire Recker obtains ammo for his M16A3/A4 as he looks through the window, seeing the surrounding in Baku. He then spots Irish taking cover inside a corner building. Irish: Hold your fire. Irish breaks through a window as a dog holds on to him. He shoots the dog, causing the nearby civilians to flee. Another dog tries to bite Irish, but he turns the dog over and knifes it to death. Dunn: Recker, hostiles in the windows across! Recker, Dunn and Pac open fire on the Russian troops. Dunn: More incoming, see 'em? More Russian troops come down an alleyway. Recker throws a grenade at them and blows up an electrical box near the corner building. Dunn: Two more on the left. Drop 'em! Recker throws another grenade at the two remaining Russian troops, killing them whilst blowing up a car. Dunn: Irish, come up here! Pac: Anything still moving? Dunn: We're clear! Irish climbs up some boxes as Pac gives him a helping hand up one of the windows. Pac: You okay, Irish? Irish: Fuck, man. I thought I was safe from those guys. The squad decides to leave the room they're before any more Russian troops show up. Dunn: Tombstone, on the move. 10:40 MINUTES The squad appears to be exiting a different building through the back way, into a small forest. Irish: Cleared this side of the train tracks. Dunn: Fortress, this is Tombstone Actual. We got the package, but we stirred up a hornet's nest, though. Moving towards extraction. Fortress: Roger that, Tombstone. Helo's inbound. Get your squad into position. Out. Pac: We're just one klick away. Reach The Factory Roof The squad exits the forest as a subway train passes on a bridge right above them. Afterwards, they catch sight of the factory they need to go to extract. Pac: That's the building. Irish: More like half of it. Dunn: Yeah. Two smokestacks, straight across. Let's go. The squad jumps down to an empty field that is being prepped for construction. However, a convoy arrives so the squad takes cover. Pac: Where the heck is our luck? Dunn: Heads down. Let 'em pass. The convoy moves by, not noticing the squad at all. They continue to make their way to the factory. However, a VDV Buggy intercepts them and the machine gunner starts firing at them. Pac: Watch out. Irish: Fuck no, they've seen us! Dunn: We gotta deal with that MG. Irish: I'll do suppressive fire. You flank him, Reck. Recker looks at the VDV Buggy and does a hand signal, automatically spotting all enemies on the screen at once and telling the rest of his squad to suppress the vehicle. As the squad starts firing at the VDV Buggy, Recker switches to his shotgun, the Serbu Super Shorty, but his way is blocked by a concrete barrier. He then switches to his M32 MGL and blows a hole through it. Recker kills the preoccupied gunner with his shotgun, and manages to divert the Russians' attention away from his squadmates. He then embarks on the VDV Buggy, with the intent of using it against the Russians. Fireboom 2-1: Tombstone Actual, this is Fireboom 2-1 inbound. What's your ETA? Dunn: Good to hear you, Hawkins. We're making progress. As Recker starts to drive the VDV Buggy towards the factory, an UH-1Y Venom flies right above him. Fireboom 2-1: Be advised, I'm reading multiple heat signatures ahead. Recker decides to switch to the VDV Buggy's KORD and uses it to eliminate the Russians ahead. Dunn: Got ya, Fireboom 2-1. More targets ahead! Pac: Here they are! Irish: That's a lot of fucking Russians! Dunn: Fireboom 2-1, we might be running late. Fireboom 2-1: Acknowledged. Pac: Keep on suppressing! Recker exits the VDV Buggy and moves on with his squad to flank the Russians. Him and his squad are attacked by a fortified enemy position, to which Recker uses his M32 again to take care of the threat. Recker then uses another hand signal to tell his squadmates to suppress the remnants of the enemy position as he flanks the Russians inside and eliminates them with his shotgun. Fireboom 2-1: In ready position. Just send me targets. Dunn: Designating targets. Recker spots an enemy on the roof and proceeds to knife him from behind. His squadmates then take care of the rest of the Russians in front of them from the roof. Fireboom 2-1: Eyes on target. The gunner on Fireboom 2-1's Venom starts firing at the Russians, killing most of them in one run and causing the nearby scaffolding to collapse. Dunn: BOOM! That's a confirmed! Irish: Don't you know we're down here? That was danger close! Fireboom 2-1: Hey, you got more heat signatures on the ridge ahead. Three more convoy trucks full of Russians arrive in front of the squad. Fireboom 2-1: Okay, give us some more targets. Recker does a hand signal once again, automatically spotting all the Russians nearby. Fireboom 2-1: Copy that, engaging. Fireboom 2-1's Venom starts firing at the Russians nearby, obliterating their trucks and the troops themselves. Dunn: Hostiles neutralized! Fireboom 2-1: Nice shooting, Tombstone. See you guys on the roof. Don't keep me waiting. Dunn: Roger that, we'll be there. 5:40 MINUTES The squad finally arrives at the factory, which is destroyed and abandoned for the most part. Pac: Clear. Dunn: Corners, guys. Double time it to the roof. Pac: Yo, this place creeps me out. Irish: Yep. That's a real shitty job reminding me of home. Dunn: Keep quiet. Stay alert. The squad runs to the other side of the factory, until they reach a lift that can take them to the factory's roof. Irish: That shit is the best way up? Dunn: It's the fastest. No time to explore the options. Irish: Wait til you see the terrace view. Pac: Oh, I expect to be blown away. Dunn: Shut up. Eyes peeled. The lift starts to take the squad up the factory. Fireboom 2-1: Tombstone Actual, radar's lighting up. We got hostile air. Dunn: Shit, she's right. Over there, enemy helicopter. An Mi-28 Havoc flies right in front of the squad. They take cover from the Havoc's chain gun that is being fired at them. The Havoc then shoots its rockets, nearly destroying the lift and knocking the squad away from it before it falls down to the ground. The squad then quickly tries to run through a walkway as the Havoc fires at them, making parts of the walkway collapse beneath them. They reach two flights of stairs and climb up them to get to the factory's top floor. Fireboom 2-1: Tombstone Actual, where the hell are you? Dunn: Top floor. Running. Fireboom 2-1: Building won't hold, Tombstone. The squad climbs up through a pile of rubble to get to the rooftop. Fireboom 2-1: It's backing out, Dunn. Get to the chopper. The squad runs as fast they can across the rooftop to the Venom. Fireboom 2-1: Get in here now. The building's unstable. As the squad gets near the Venom, the Havoc comes up behind it and fires at the squad. This makes the Venom unstable and breaks up the factory's roof. Fireboom 2-1: Get back! The Venom's main rotor goes towards Recker and Dunn as they back away from it before the Venom finally regains a stable position. However, one of the factory's smokestacks fall on the roof, bringing Recker and Dunn sliding down the roof as Recker kills a pair of Russian soldiers firing at them. Recker is left hanging on a ledge after sliding down the destroyed roof. Recker quickly turns around to see that Fireboom 2-1's Venom is burning. Fireboom 2-1: I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm going down! Afterwards, Dunn slides down the roof and falls off the ledge, but Recker catches him on time. Meanwhile the Venom crashes onto the ground. Unfortunately, the pieces of the roof break off the ledge Recker is hanging on, so both him and Dunn fall to the ground. A black screen is shown for a few seconds until Recker regains consciousness. Irish: Shit! Irish moves the piece of rubble on top of Recker away from him. Irish: (To Recker) You okay, man? (To Pac) Pac, anyone inside the hawk still alive? Pac: No one survived that. Irish: Get Dunn away from the wreckage. Pac: I can't. He's burnt. Irish: Pac, I'm over here digging up Recker. Irish frees Recker from the rest of the rubble as Pac has difficulty getting Dunn unstuck from some rubble. Dunn: Uh, my leg! Pac: Oh, man. Oh, man. You're gonna be fine, Dunn. You're gonna be okay, we're gonna get you out. Irish: The fuel! Pac: I know, I know! A civilian SUV arrives at the crash scene. Irish: (At SUV) Stop! (To Recker) Cover me! (To driver of the SUV) Get out. Get out, now! Get out! Civilian: Please, please, I'll help you. Please. Irish: No you have to get out of here. It's not safe! The civilian runs away from Irish, leaving his SUV behind. Dunn: Recker, I need your knife! Pac: C'mon Staff Sergeant! Dunn: You gotta cut my leg! Pac: Gotta do what? Dunn: Recker, come here! Irish: Recker, I got this. Go! Dunn: Recker, I need your help! Recker decides to cut the lower part of Dunn's right leg to free him from the rubble near the burning wreckage of Fireboom 2-1's Venom. Dunn: A wolf chews off its own leg to survive. C'mon! The bone's powdered, it's just flesh and uniform keeping me here. Do it, cut it now! Recker takes out his knife and cuts off half of Dunn's leg, freeing him from the rubble. Recker drops his knife and helps his squadmates move an unconscious Dunn to the SUV. Irish: We gotta go! Pac: Is he dead? Irish: He's not dead, he's just passed out. You got a Combat Life Saver mention, Pac! Pac: It was like a three-hour course! The wreckage of the Venom explodes, knocking back Recker. At that very moment, he catches a glimpse of the Havoc flying above him. Pac: Incoming! Irish: Down! Down! Let's go! Let's go! Chopper's coming back around, let's go! Pac: You're gonna be okay, Dunn. You're gonna be okay! We're gonna get you out! You're gonna be okay. Irish: (To Pac) He's the boss, you're gonna be damn right he's okay! (To Recker) Let's go! Recker, take the wheel! Recker enters the driver's seat of the SUV. On the radio, "Total Eclipse of the Heart" is being played, which sets the tone back to the very beginning of the trailer. Irish: Step on it, Recker! Let's go! 1:40 MINUTES Irish: Fortress, this is Tombstone, our evac's gone! Need another way out. Do you copy? The scene switches to Recker driving the SUV in a tunnel. Fortress: Fortress is tracking you. Secondary extraction inbound. 3 klicks west. Recker and his squadmates exit the tunnel, in which a storm is happening at the moment. Irish: Speed up, Reck! Dunn's going into shock! The Mi-28 Havoc from before shows up again. Irish: You see that? Watch out! The Havoc fires at the SUV, causing Recker to get off the road and into a detour. Irish: Step on it, dammit! Pac: Uh, it's lighting up! The Havoc fires its chain gun at the SUV, knocking Recker off the driver's seat and leaving him hanging off the SUV. Irish: Oh, fuck no! As the Havoc flies past the SUV, Irish gives Recker an M320. Irish: Burn those motherfuckers! The game goes into slow-motion, as Recker takes aim at the cockpit with the M320. He fires, and the Havoc's crew is killed, causing it to crash in front of the SUV. Recker takes the wheel again, but is forced to veer off into the water. This brings viewers back to where the beginning of the trailer ended, where Recker shoots the SUV's front window. The scene switches to Recker, Pac and Irish swimming out of the SUV as Dunn, who is still trapped in the SUV, drowns to death. Alongside that, the sound of a phone can be heard. Caller #1: Yep, Tombstone retrieved the intel. And, the Russians would be loyal to a pro-regime. That confirms our report from an asset in China. So, Staff Sergeant Dunn was KIA for... something we already knew. You have your orders, Captain. Caller #2: Affirmative. Going east coast to China. A montage of scenes follows soon after. A tall building can be seen collapsing in the middle of a city. Another character is seen swimming through a submerged hallway as a dead soldier floats in front of him. Dunn and his squad can be seen running through collapsing walkway as the Havoc fires at them. A character is seen driving an RHIB Boat to an aircraft carrier. Two soldiers fall on their backs as a car crashes onto two cars behind them. Hanna: You'll back me up, right? The Battlefield 4 logo is shown, ending the gameplay trailer. ONLY IN BATTLEFIELD BATTLEFIELD 4 AVAILABLE FALL 2013 PRE-ORDER TO RECEIVE A BATTLEFIELD 4 PREMIUM EXPANSION PACK WWW.BATTLEFIELD.COM End of trailer Trivia Trivia mentioned here, although accurate at the time of the trailer's release, may not reflect the game at release. * Recker carries an M4-style weapon with top-mounted rapid transition/backup iron sights that are used by holding the weapon at an angle. * The video does not show BF3-style Suppression, suggesting it may not be part of the BF4 Campaign, or perhaps the entire game. * Spotting is now used in Campaign as a form of issuing attack orders to your squad and air support. The spots last longer than the typical 7 seconds in BF3 multiplayer, with an HUD icon and audible tones indicating its use. Category:Trailer Category:Battlefield 4 Trailers